How She Died
by Kippy2002
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Henry Morgan have a lot in common, and the main thing that brings them together, is the mysterious death of a twenty year old woman. No marks or any signs of a murder or suicide. But what is it that the great Sherlock Holmes has such trouble dealing with this case? Squeal to Sherlock Holmes Secret Life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"What have we got?" Jo asked, walking into the hotel room while holding a cup of coffee. Hanson looked up at her, explaining, "The hotel owner checked the room after the guest didn't show her face for a couple of days. When he opened the door, he saw this."

Jo looked down at the twenty year old woman that lay on the bed, her face white and pale, while she lay on her back.

"Have you called Henry?" Jo asked, but before she could finish, Henry walked in through the door.

"Hello detective." Henry said as he knelt down next to the woman, sniffing and checking her pulse. Jo stared at him for a few moments, before saying, "You got anything?"

She waited as he stood up, frowning, before asking him, "Henry? What's wrong?"

Henry turned to face her, before saying, "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Hanson asked, backing off to stand next to Jo as Henry looked down at the body again, explaining, "There are no signs that this woman is dead. Except for having no pulse, and her skin is cold... it is almost as if she just sleeping."

Jo stared at him, trying to understand what was going on. But before she could say anything, two men walked into the room. One was tall, lean and handsome, with black-brown hair, light blue eyes and he wore a long black coat. The other was shorter, with greying hair, grey-blue eyes and a jacket.

Jo, Henry and Hanson stared at the two men, before all of their attention was drawn to the sound of something hitting the floor. They all turned to see Lucas staring at the tall man, his mouth opening and closing as if he were trying to say something.

The tall man rolled his eyes, and when he spoke they heard an English accent, saying, "I hope you don't mind Detective Martinez, if I have a look around."

Jo looked shocked, but said, "Yeah, okay. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm John Watson and that's Sherlock Holmes." John said, stepping forward and shaking her hand. Jo gave a small nod as she watched Sherlock walk around the room, before kneeling next to the bed.

"Sorry, who?" Henry asked, frowning even more now as he watched Sherlock carefully press places on the victim's body. John cleared his throat slightly, before walking forward and asking in Sherlock's ear, "Is it her?"

Sherlock took a few moments to answer, before clearing his throat, and saying, "Yes John, it is."

John sighed heavily and hung his head, before turning to face Henry, Jo and Hanson, saying, "This woman's name is April. She's Sherlock's daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I really hope you all like the first chapter. A bit of a mystery, isn't it? I would love to hear some from all of you of how April died. Thanks so much to those people who visited yesterday. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2:

"Your daughter?" Jo asked, surprise written all over her face. Henry frowned, still not quite understanding, while Hanson, Lucas and Jo just stared at the tall man, before Lucas jumped in and said, "But Sherlock Holmes doesn't have a daughter."

Sherlock gave a small chuckle, now looking out the window, down at the sidewalk, before saying to John, "They really are _so_ narrow minded."

John stared at him out from under his eyelashes, before muttering something. Sherlock raised and eyebrow at him, before turning to face Jo and saying, "You might want to take her body to a morgue. I'll be there later to examine it. Make sure no one touches it until I get there."

"Whoa, whoa whoa." Jo said, holding up her hand, "This is on New York territory. That means, that this is our case."

Sherlock looked over at her, scanning her, before turning to look away and opening his mouth. Before he could say anything, John stepped over to him and said in a low voice, "Not now, Sherlock."

Henry watched with a bit of a smile of his face as Sherlock closed his eyes slightly, muttering to him, "Just a little?"

"Nope." John told him, popping the 'p' a little. Sherlock exhaled deeply, before turning to the four other people in the room, and saying, "April is..." he stopped, closing his eyes slightly, before stepping toward them and continuing, "Was, my daughter and she was a citizen of England, so... technically... this is our case."

He stared Jo in the eye, before moving around her and leaving the room with John following him. But before he was completely out of the room, Sherlock turned back and said to Jo, "I'm sorry about your husband."

They all stared after him as he moved out, Jo's face written with shock and surprise.

Henry gave a faint smile, before turning to look at Lucas who tapped his chest a little and said, "You two would make _great_ friends."

"We'll see about that." Henry said, turning back to look at the young woman on the bed.

***A couple of hours later, in the morgue***

"Who would do such a thing?" Sherlock gave a small jump as the voice sounded from behind him, and turning around, he saw Sam standing there, rubbing her poking out belly. He turned his gaze down to where she was looking, seeing April's body on a slab.

He sighed and turned around in his seat away from the microscope he had looking into, before saying to his wife, "I do not know. That's what I'm trying to figure out, and _how_ she died."

Sam turned her head and stared at him in surprise, before repeating, "'How she died'? You mean, you don't know what happened?!"

"No, I don't. No one does, Sam." Sherlock added, staring at her. She sighed, looking over at him, still rubbing her belly, before shaking her head and saying, "I'm sorry, Sherlock. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just..."

"Hard to look at her like this." Sherlock her sentence for her, hopping off of his seat and coming to stand next to her. She nodded, snuggling up next to him as he put his arm around her shoulders.

The sound of footsteps and voices drew their attention. They turned around and saw Henry, Jo and Lucas walking towards them. Lucas stopped walking, staring at Sherlock. Jo rolled her eyes, before asking, while pointing at Sam, "What is she doing here?"

Sherlock stared at her, before frowning and turning his head to look down at Sam, saying to Jo, "This is my wife, Samantha Holmes."

Lucas was now staring at Sam, while Henry walked toward the couple, asking Sam, "So, you're the mother?"

"Yes." Sam answered, while Henry frowned, saying, "You can't be more than forty years old. You would have to have been-"

"Twenty years old when she gave birth to April." Sherlock cut across him, nodding before turning to sit down on his seat, while Henry looked at him, before turning to Sam and asking, "How far along?"

Sam gave a small laugh, blushing slightly, looking down at her belly, before answering, "Five months."

Henry smiled at her, before turning to Jo and saying, "Sorry, I couldn't help but ask."

Jo nodded, before asking Sam, "Do you have any other kids?"

"Yes, this one will be our fifth." Sam answered, before closing her eyes slightly, trying not to look over her shoulder at April's body.

Sherlock looked over at her, but didn't say anything, while Henry walked over to the slap, saying, "We're about to start the autopsy, so if you don't mind leaving the room, Mrs. Holmes."

Sam and Sherlock started to give small laughs, making everyone frown. Finally, they stopped laughing, and Sam explained, "I was a detective at Scotland Yard a few years back. Believe me, I have a strong stomach."

Then she frowned, before saying to Henry, "I don't believe I've caught your name."

"Dr. Henry Morgan." Henry said, making Sherlock, who was just about to look back into the microscope, look up and frown slightly. He thought for a moment, before looking over his shoulder at Henry.

"Sherlock? What's wrong?" Sam asked, noticing her husband's frown. Sherlock shook his head slightly, saying, "Nothing. I thought I've heard the name somewhere before."

They all looked at him for a couple of moments, before Jo cleared her throat and said, "I'm going to go get a cup of coffee."

She walked back the way she came, while Sam took a seat next to Sherlock, and Lucas and Henry started the autopsy.

"What is it?" Sam asked, leaning in toward Sherlock, who was now looking down at his iPhone. He glanced up at her, before showing her what was on his phone, saying, "Dr. Morgan isn't who he pretends to be."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry that it took so long for me to post this chapter, but I've been keeping busy, and I just didn't seem to be able to get back into writing this. Hope you enjoy. :)**

Chapter 3:

Henry sighed heavily, frowning down at the young woman's body. He glanced quickly at Sherlock Holmes and his wife. Sherlock was staring into his microscope, while Sam was resting her head on his shoulder, her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly.

The sound of footsteps walking towards him made Henry look up to see Jo walking over to him.

"Wow. Someone couldn't stay awake." Jo said, looking at Sam. Sherlock glanced at her, before saying, "She has trouble staying awake while sitting down for a long time. The kids make sure that she's always on her feet."

Jo nodded slowly, before turning to look at Henry and saying, "Shouldn't you be getting home, Henry?"

Henry sighed, looking down at April's body before saying, "I just can't understand it. There is nothing to say that she was murdered, poisoned, sucide, or heart failure."

Sherlock looked away from the microscope to look at April's body. He frowned deeply, before hopping off of his seat, making Sam wake with a bit of a jerk, before walking over to his daughter's body an examining it.

Jo glanced over at Henry, before looking back to watch Sherlock with interest as he stood up straight and turning around, looking over Jo's shoulder. Henry turned his gaze to see what the detective, before seeing what looked like a younger version of Sherlock.

"Sean." Sam saw the young man, before getting off of her seat and walking over to him. Sean sighed slightly, giving his mother a small hug, before telling Sherlock, "John would like to know when you were planning on coming back to the hotel."

Sherlock sighed, before telling Sean, "Not until I've learnt what has happened to April."

Henry watched as Sean gave a small nod, before moving his head slightly to look at the body. Confusion was running through Henry's mind as a frown appeared on Sean's forehead.

"That's not possible." Sean whispered quietly. Jo frowned, looking back and forth from April's body to look at Sean, before asking, "What's not possible?"

Sean looked down at the ground, placing a hand over his mouth as if he were thinking. Sherlock cleared his threat and said to Sam, "You might want to go and help John with the kids."

Sam gave him a small nod, before walking over to him and kissing him on cheek and saying, "I'll see you later."

Henry watched as Sam walked out of the room, before turning to look at Sherlock and asking, "What isn't possible?"

"April had another child." Sean answered, making everyone stare at him in surprise.

 **So sorry for the short chapter. I promise that I'll post a longer chapter tomorrow. Thanks for that review to remind me by the way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for not writing anything for months! Anyway, I've watched the last episode of Sherlock season 4, and now that I know what happens, I can add stuff from there into this. Only a few things will be different from my last story. First of all, the biggest change, I'm going to call John's daughter Rosie instead of Grace. Other then that, everything else is going to be pretty much the same. So sorry about the last chapter, I know that it was short, but this one will be longer. Again, sorry, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

Chapter 4:

"Good morning Abraham." Henry said, walking into the shop while pulling on his coat. Abe looked up at him, before asking, "You've got a new murder haven't you?"

"Yes." Henry replied, a grim look on his face. Abe frowned at him, before sitting back and asking, "Okay, what is it about this one?"

Henry shook his head slightly, before explaining, "I've looked everywhere, but I can't find anything to say how she died! If it wasn't for the lack of pulse and breathe, I would say that she was in a coma."

Abe placed a hand on his chin, saying quietly, "That's a tricky one. But..." He slapped his hands on his knees and said, "At least you'll be busy for the next few days."

"Yes." Henry replied grimly, before adding, "And I'll be working with the victim's parents."

Abe chocked as he started drinking his tea. He placed it down as he cried, "What?!"

Henry nodded, raising his hands and saying, "I wish that they weren't there, but they do have a right to know what happened to their daughter. But... it's hard to work on her body, while worrying that they'll start breaking down."

"Who are they?" Abe asked, with his hand back on his chin. Henry shrugged, before answering, "Sherlock Holmes and Samantha Holmes."

Abe raised his eyebrows at him, before repeating, "Sherlock Holmes? You're working with the greatest detective in Britain?"

Henry frowned, before asking, "How do you know who he is?"

"I read the newspapers." Abe answered simply.

The sound of the shop bell ringing came to their ears and made them turn around to see Jo. She took a breath and asked, "You got a minute, Henry?"

Henry looked over his shoulder to see Abe walk to the back of the shop, before turning to face Jo. She swallowed, before saying, "Sherlock Holmes is about to find you out, Henry."

"What?" Henry asked, stepping a bit closer as Jo shrugged and said, "I was in the morgue, and I saw him sleeping at the microscope, and his phone was next to him, so I looked at it, and..."

Henry waited while she took a deep breath and handed him a piece of paper. Henry took it and looked down to see that it was a photo of him, Abigail and Abe when he was a baby.

"He had that photo on his phone." Jo said, making Henry to look up at her in fear.

Henry looked over his shoulder at Abe, before lowering his voice and asking, "Does he know about my secret?"

Jo shrugged, before saying, "Maybe you could ask him when we see him."

She turned to face the door, before looking over her shoulder and asking, "You coming?"

Henry nodded, before grabbing his scarf and walking out the shop door, saying bye to Abe over his shoulder.

***In the morgue***

Sherlock sighed heavily, rubbing his face, before looking over his shoulder at April's body. He knew that she had been going out with someone in New York for the last year, but he hadn't realized that it so serious.

Now he was wondering where April's boyfriend was, and whether his granddaughter was safe. He turned his head back to look at his phone, seeing that he had missed seven calls from April two days ago.

He swallowed as he saw that she had left a message for him, before sliding it and putting the phone to his ear.

 _"Dad? Please pick up!"_

April's voice was scared, panicked, and there was a banging in the distance.

 _"I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you about George."_

Sherlock closed his eyes as he heard April's sharp gasps, and knew that she crying. The banging was louder now.

 _"You have to find Sophie before he gets to her as well! She's at my boyfriend's, with... Find Jerry's place. You'll find Sophie there. Please Dad. Do this for me. Look after Sophie, please? Tell Mum that I love her, and that I'm so sorry for everything I did to her. Dad... tell Sean that I'm sorry that I didn't tell any of you that I was pregnant!"  
_

Her voice suddenly went quiet as she whispered.

 _"I had a son. He has hazel eyes, and curly black hair. He's about four months old. I named him Jake Sherlock Alexander Smith. I love you Dad!"_

Silently, a tear fell down Sherlock's face as he hung his head, still listening to his daughter, who was crying uncontrollably now. He wanted to be able to hug her and tell that it was alright, like he did when she woke, screaming, in the middle of the night when she was a child.

 _"I'm sorry that... I've never... never told you before Dad. But I love you... so much! Tell everyone that! Please? Will you do that for me? Look after Sophie, and Jake. Make sure he can't get to them."_

Silence for a few moments, before she gave a great gasp and a crashing sound came.

 _"Thank you. Goodbye."_

Then the call ended, leaving Sherlock with a tear still on his face and his breath shaky. He looked over his shoulder at his daughter's body, and knew who did this, and promised her that they were going to pay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Right, so. I'm not even sure what to right now, for these sections. Anyway, I'm kind of tired of saying 'Hey guys', or 'Hello'. So don't be surprised if I do a little bit of French. Salut. Okay, now if you are one those kind people that read my Avenger stories, you might have noticed the latest one of these things. In the last chapter of the Avengers and Loki: The Ghost actually.  
Anyway, you would have noticed that I was thinking of doing another story. One that's based off the t.v series called Merlin. Which reminds me, I need to update my profile thing so that others know that I'm a bit of a geek for Merlin too now. So, tell me what you think about it, and I'll have to think about it.**


End file.
